The invention concerns a filter element of a liquid filter, in particular of an oil filter or fuel filter, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, for in particular exchangeable arrangement in a filter housing of the liquid filter, wherein the filter element comprises at least one filter medium which surrounds an element interior circumferentially relative to an element axis, wherein a radially inner circumferential side of the at least one filter medium at least partially forms an outflow side of the filter element for the clean fluid at the clean fluid side and a radially outer circumferential side an inflow side of the filter element for the raw fluid at the raw fluid side, or vice versa, and wherein the filter element comprises at least one sealing element arrangement of a sealing device arranged at least in sections at an end face at the at least one filter medium for sealing at least one fluid connection between at least one liquid discharge line of the filter housing, on the one hand, and the raw fluid side and/or the clean fluid side of the filter element, on the other hand, wherein the at least one sealing element arrangement comprises at least one radially inner sealing element relative to the element axis and at least one radially outer sealing element, and wherein the sealing elements each extend circumferentially relative to the element axis
Moreover, the invention concerns a liquid filter, in particular an oil filter or fuel filter, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, with a filter housing that comprises at least one inlet for liquid to be cleaned, at least one outlet for cleaned liquid, and at least one liquid discharge line for discharging the liquid from the filter housing in particular for servicing purposes, wherein the liquid filter comprises at least one filter element which is arranged in particular exchangeably in the filter housing such that it separates the at least one inlet from the at least one outlet, wherein the filter element comprises at least one filter medium which surrounds circumferentially an element interior relative to an element axis, wherein a radially inner circumferential side of the at least one filter medium at least partially forms an outflow side of the filter element for the clean fluid at the clean fluid side and a radially outer circumferential side an inflow side of the filter element for the raw fluid at the raw fluid side, or vice versa, and wherein the filter element comprises at least one sealing element arrangement of a sealing device arranged at least in sections at an end face at the at least one filter medium for sealing at least one fluid connection between the at least one liquid discharge line, on the one hand, and the raw fluid side and/or the clean fluid side of the filter element, on the other hand, wherein the at least one sealing element arrangement comprises at least one radially inner sealing element relative to the element axis and at least one radially outer sealing element, and wherein the sealing elements each extend circumferentially relative to the element axis, and wherein the at least one liquid discharge line comprises at least one discharge channel, which is open toward the housing interior in which the at least one filter element is arranged and is closable at least partially with the at least one sealing element arrangement and extends circumferentially in particular continuously relative to the element axis, which is sealingly acted on or engaged by the at least one sealing element arrangement from the open side, and which comprises at least one radially inner sealing surface relative to the element axis and at least one radially outer sealing surface, each for seal-tight interaction with the corresponding sealing elements.
EP 2 070 575 A1 discloses a filter, in particular an oil filter for a motor vehicle, with a filter housing with a drainage channel. The filter element has a filter medium and can be embodied as round filter element with a folded bellows folded in a star shape. A double concentric seal for closing the drainage channel is attached to the filter element.
The invention has the object to configure a filter element and a liquid filter of the aforementioned kind in which in a simple way a sealing function of the sealing device of the at least one liquid discharge can be further improved, in particular under pressure load.